Tokens FAQ (New Players)
This page is focusing on Tokens information that will be relevant to new Model Hogwarts players. If you are a existing or returning player, please check Tokens FAQ (Existing and Returning Players) page instead. Part of 'The Tokens System.'' Tokens Information Tokens Tokens are a bonus you receive every year to to give you the tools to shape your narrative any way you choose. It is an incredibly flexible system, allowing for a wide range of ideas and concepts to be introduced into Model Hogwart. Token Types There are three major token types: Apprentice, Journeyman, and Master. The type of token influences what you can buy, and while power is taken into account, the scope of the purchases is the biggest difference between the types. Year Divides For Item and Story tokens, and to a lesser degree pet tokens, year divides matter. A Year 7 Apprentice Token is capable of much, much more than a Year 1 Apprentice Token would be. Because of this the year you spend your tokens in will be tracked to prevent hoarding. Scope Scope means the level of influence a purchase might have on Model Hogwarts, and is a shorter term for “Narrative Scope”. It is the defining factor when it comes to token purchases, and is something that should be taken into consideration when you apply. *'''Minor: Small scale purchases with varying but controlled scopes, Minor Tokens do not require an application or any other considerations besides a chat in the #minor-token-queue. *'Apprentice': Small in scope, what you can get with Apprentice tokens is centered around your character, and generally do not have a large impact on the model at large. *'Journeyman': Along with the power increase, the overall nature of Journeyman Tokens will often have what you purchase growing in scope to include your character’s friend group and Hogwarts itself. *'Master': These represent the absolute limit of scope, allowing you to not only influence the characters around you and Hogwarts on a whole, but this can even reach beyond the walls of the school, leading to large, long term impacts on the Model Hogwarts storyline. Earning Tokens When do I get tokens? You will receive tokens at the dice change, which falls on the second week of summer break. You may spend them as soon as you get them, but it is worth noting that there will be significant delays due to the amount of applications that will likely be submitted at the time. All characters will receive a set progression of tokens in their first seven in-character (IC) years. This progression will be different depending on whether your character begins as a Hogwarts student or an adult in the wizarding world. After seven IC years have passed, you will continue to receive tokens in a five-year cycle. Full information on what tokens are awarded in which years are listed in the Tokens Guide Spreadsheet, and is also illustrated in the following graphics. First Year Student Token Guide New first year students will receive the following tokens in their seven years at Hogwarts. These are in addition to minor tokens, of which they receive three per year. Adult Token Guide New adults will receive the following tokens in their first seven years, again, in addition to three minor tokens per year. Later Tokens After seven years have passed, tokens will be allocated according to the following cycle. This is the same for all characters, and, again, is in addition to three minor tokens per year. Can I convert my tokens? While we will never allow converting your smaller tokens into larger tokens as we want to prevent hoarding at any cost, you can convert larger tokens into smaller tokens. Master Token -> 2 Journeyman Tokens, or 1 Journeyman Token and 3 Apprentice Tokens. Journeyman Token -> 2 Apprentice Tokens 1 Apprentice Token -> 2 Minor Tokens Spending Tokens How do I spend tokens? If you want to purchase something with a Minor Token, all you need to do is go into the #minor-token-queue, request a purchase, and the Admins or Token Team will sort you out. Apprentice, Journeyman, and Master tokens all require an application, but the application varies depending on what type of token. [Click here to view the application form.] When can I spend my tokens? Tokens can be spent as soon as you have the token and meet the year divide requirement for the ability. Certain abilities may be available for purchase before the token is earned; see the Animagus Clause for more information. Can I save my tokens? You do not need to spend your tokens immediately, and can spend them any time you like. Please keep in mind that the year you receive your token does matter, and the year limitations will remain even if you save the token until much later. That will be explained further in the next section. Items, Stories, and Abilities How do Item tokens work? Item Tokens and Item Creation Tokens work like purchasing a magical item, with the tiers of how powerful an item can be linked to the size of the token. This is fairly complex however and varies greatly by year, and none of the examples below are set in stone and may change: *'Minor Tokens:' Strictly cosmetic or near-mass produced magical items, like a colour changing hat, quick quotes quills, Remembralls and similar fairly easy to get but still fun items. *'Apprentice Tokens:' More useful items! Stuff like a guitar that will automatically tune itself, a magical musical box, a magic camera, a flask that purifies liquids, an ordinary muggle sword and other things. *'Journeyman Tokens:' Magic two-way mirrors, Freshly forged goblin silver swords, a Deluminator and other similar items. *'Master Tokens:' All items under this that have significant impact on the Model. This will vary depending on the year the Master Token is locked to, but to give you an idea a Fifth Year Master Token could purchase you a nigh-legendary goblin silver sword already imbued with experience, while a Seventh Year Token could purchase the Alkahest and a post-Graduation token could grant you the Philosopher's Stone itself. Now there are many items out there in the wizarding world, so it would naturally be impossible to make a complete compendium of all them. For that reason we find it easier to determine what category an item would fall into, by virtue of its range of impact. This is still being fleshed out, but the general idea is that smaller tokens have an impact on just yourself, an impact that grows with token size to social circle, the school and finally - The entire wizarding world. The latter being a master level item. Functionally, Item Tokens and Item Creation Tokens are the same when it comes to levels of power, but they are separated as Item Creation involves your character going through a longer process to create the item, either on their own or by seeking a craftsman to do it. The only difference is narrative. If an item is meant to be shared in a group, one person would apply for the item, that person would be considered the 'owner.' If the item is to be created by a group, that needs to be outlined in the application for the item. The item 'owner' is free to let others use their item, but they would be the one to both apply and pay for it. How do Story tokens work? Story Tokens are similar to item tokens in that their power varies by both token quality and the year you receive it, but they are capable of doing amazing things. Because we want people to have the freedom to tell the stories they want, Story Tokens are tools you can use to help shape that story. Like Item Tokens, the range of what you can do depends on the quality of the token and the year you receive it, but they are also one of the most flexible and versatile purchases within the model. For instance Minor Tokens would allow the purchase of (very) small prompts focused around what you want to do with your character. For instance, someone who wants to play a more heroic character could receive a short prompt about an NPC student and how they are being bullied by other students, allowing your character to come in and intervene on their behalf, while a Master Token at Graduate level could allow your character to take over a small country. Yes! For real! Here are some examples based on canon: *'Apprentice:' Taking care of Norbert for Hagrid. *'Journeyman:' Harry and Ron taking the flying car to Hogwarts. *'Master:' Harry and friends invade the Department of Mysteries! To put it simply, if you purchase a Story Token with an idea in mind, that purchase will go to helping you fit your idea into Model Canon, and giving you a bit of support here and there in the form of prompts or a bit of guidance to make it happen. The true breadth of this is difficult to fully express, and while not every idea may be accepted as is, we’ll do our best to make things work. Please note: The purchaser of a Story Token should be the focus of a story, though the story itself can be done with friends and in groups. That said, if a group of friends wants to purchase a bigger story, they will be able to pay together. If this is the case please go to a private discussion where a price for each person will be decided. Note: This does not mean the second person could learn said dark spell, or do anything with said knowledge. Applications would still need to be filled out, and costs would still need to be paid. How do progression powers work? Most progression powers will not require further purchases to progress the power, and will just be unlocked automatically over time. There will however be a few exceptions, and this is the current working list of the exceptions: Apscidomancy (Arm pet requires a token) Elemental Magic (Token required for second element) Somniumpartum (Token required for Dreamwalk spell) Blade Magic (Token required for weapon or Soulblade upgrade) There may be more in the future and prices aren't finalized, but generally most powers will not require second purchases and it will be up to you to RP the progression as you see fit. How do dark magic and special spells work? As of right now it is planned for the majority of Dark Spells and some Special Spells to require an Apprentice Token - if you are learning it before or within the proper year of the spell. Dark or Special spells that are below your current year and dice range, however, will only require a Minor Token to unlock. For instance, someone interested in Obsideo would pay an Apprentice Token if they apply for it in 2nd or 3rd year, but in 4th year+, it will downgrade to simply a Minor Token. There may be exceptions to this however (primarily with Imperio), but as of right now that is still being worked out. If a player were to pay to gain knowledge over a dark spell, or other such knowledge that one would have to pay for, they are able to tell others about it for free. This action should be discussed OOC in advance to make sure that the person being told is okay with their character having this knowledge, and that your character doesn't suffer consequences such as expulsion. Note: This does not mean the second person could learn said dark spell, or do anything with said knowledge. Applications would still need to be filled out, and costs would still need to be paid to use said knowledge or learn a power/ability. Clauses Animagus Clause If a power of a certain token type is available before you have the appropriate token, you may apply early and spend your token before you receive it. This is called the Animagus Clause as Illegal Animagus is available fourth year, so when you apply you will be spending your 5th year Master Token early. You can try to do this with almost every special power, but it is up to the discretion of the Apps team whether or not it will be successful. Blade Magic Clause The Blade Magic Clause covers a certain subset of powers that aren’t rigidly defined so that you may dictate how you would like the power to work, and the token cost will be adjusted accordingly. You may work with us prior to your application to get an estimate for your idea. Patronus Clause You may spend a Journeyman token to access certain spells early, including special spells. It’s called the Patronus Clause as it’s based around Harry getting early access to Patronus in 3rd year. Because of the heavy narrative boon and impact that early spells can have, the cost is rather steep to balance that. Using the patronus clause will fall under “Special Magics”, but dedicated combat spells cannot be purchased under the Patronus Clause due to the extreme power imbalance that can cause. Category:OOC Articles Category:Tokens Category:Handbook Article